


One Strange Midsummer Night

by ginnekomiko



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU cross between Strange Magic and A Midsummer Night's Dream. The cast of Strange Magic play the roles of the fay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sunny: Good evening, lords and ladies! Tonight, we weave a tale of love, and war, magic and chaos. Four lovers stumble upon a magic place. On one side, is the forest of the Fairies, and on the other, the Dark Forest, home of the Bog King. I'm Sunny, and I will be your guide into this strange journey. It all begins one night with our ladies Hermia and Helena. Let's see what they're doing, shall we?


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin with Helena and Marianne.

_The Forest of the Fairies_

Helena: How could Hermia do this to me? It was her idea to come into this stupid forest and wait for Lysander! Why did I have to get dragged into it, too? Oh woe is me!

Marianne: Oh woe is you indeed! Who followed her like a shadow? Who whispered such sweet ideas and laughed so merrily along with her as she tread into this enchanted ground. Helena! Are you not as fair as Hermia?

Helena: I am not; for Demetrius does not notice me, only Hermia.

Marianne: So then take out his unseeing eyes! Sight is such a useless thing! It blinds use to the truth, which is often unseen.

Helena: My dear spirit, you sound as if you have been scorned by such unfriendly sights.

Marianne: Once, right before my wedding night. He was fair of face but foul of heart. Thanks to him, I took up better arts. It was this that drew me to you. We are alike, us too.

Helena: Thank you kind spirit. Please, can you guide me out of this place? I do not wish to stay. The trees are full of strange magic.

Marianne: I know a way out. This way.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Hermia and Dawn.

 

Hermia: Oh, what am I to do? I've lost dear Helena.

Dawn: And sweet Lysander, too.

Hermia: Do not remind me of that.

Dawn: Pray, Hermia, is Demetrious's love untrue?

Hermia: He has my father's favor not mine, and the backing of the king.

Dawn: A song! A song, I know too well. My sister sang it once. Were you perhaps thinking of a spell?

Hermia: What kind of spell?

Dawn: It is said that the petals of the primrose where few tread, grow in the dark and foggy realm of the King of Bogs.

Hermia: And what pray tell, do such petals do?

Dawn Love! Sweet love, is said to bloom!

Hermia: I have no need for love, my love is true.

Dawn: Can the same be said for Helena, too? You are her friend why must one have sorrow when both can achieve a happy end?

Hermia: Demetrius could love dear Helena as she wished, and he'd leave Lysander be.

Dawn: You see! You see!

Hermia: Little fay, be a dear, and show me the way!


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland "helps" Demetrius and Lysander.

Scene 3

T _he border between the two kingdoms_

Demetrius: As I thought, treacherous Lysander has snuck away to be with my betrothed! He is waiting for her at this very moment!

Lysander: You moan aloud as if you were a sad cat. If you call that silence, I'd hate to see what you think of noise. Be that as it may, it is true; your betrothed is my beloved, had I my way, there would be no sneaking.

Demetrius: Then I shall kill you where you stand!

Roland: _If I can bring back the flesh of man to the King of Fay, surly I can regain what was lost. Foolish mortals prepare to be my pray._ Whoa now, ho now, my good man. If blood is to be spilt this night, may I judge this fight?

Lysander: What know you of war, little fay?

Roland: Plenty. I will seize the army one day.

Demetrius: Yet, I see none at your command.

Lysander: It's plain to see the little man lies.

Demetrius: Says a lying man! Ah yes, I was going to kill you where you stand.

Lysander: Now I've moved. What will you do?

Demetrius: Hermia forgive this blood on my hands.

Sunny: _Now it is time to make my grand entrance; for I am not good at being omnipresent, but at present, I shall still observe, and rile up foul Roland a bit_. Ho! Lord of Wars, why have you come crawling back? Last I heard, the shame you bore too great.

Roland: These men invaded our land with intent of blood. I have a duty I must uphold.

Sunny: And what is your plan, if I may be so bold?

Roland: We shall take them to the King of Fay and they shall be judged fair as day. As was the actor who came before.

Sunny: Ah yes, with the head of an Ass, not unlike you, in the past.

Roland: Hold your tongue, and keep your thumb.

Sunny: I have bitten nothing yet. My friend Imp, we have need of you of your lamp. For it is too dark to see.

Imp: OUOH KIKI HEEHEHEHE

Sunny: Ho! Good friend who bears the light of the King, we shall follow thee.


	5. Act 2 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the palace of the Bog King.

_The place of the King of Bogs_

King of Bogs: Oh what fools these mortals be! Trespass! Trespass! Can they not see what they seek is but wind and air, passion yes, but not a meaningful love affair. For hundred years and countless more, I have shooed them all away. Away! Away! You bumbling things; I wish you all away!

Servant 1: Hark! My king! News from the mushroom line.

Servant 2: Perhaps this will give him some peace of mind.

Mushroom 1: Redurtni.

Servant 1: Redurtni? What does that mean?

Servant 2: Doth we know a Red? Is he in pain? Shall I ask them once again?

Mother of Bogs: Spawn of mine! I have found you something fine. A bride so fair, you'll wish to hug this very lovely lightning bug.

King of Bogs: Not now mother! Can't you see the mushroom line has news?

Mother of Bogs: Aye. A human and a fay, both came quickly this very way. This lovely maid did show when her light she did bestow me.

King of Bogs: A human I can understand, but why would a fay come to our lands?


	6. Act 2 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain prisoner tells her tale of woe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get back to this! I was very, very stuck.

_Deep within the Boggy Dungeons_

_????:_ La dee dee! Woe is me! Trapped here evermore! Someone, anyone, I do implore! Won’t you listen to my song of love, and of war? Long, long ago, a heart did love but deep, but fool, foolish naive King did not know how to keep the thing! So he cries to me, ‘Oh Muse! Cast your magic! Make an elixir!’ As if magic were the only fixer. So I double, I trouble, I boil and I bubble. And I concoct a marvelous thing! A love potion, I shall say it tis my ninth. Only, he must allow it to take wing. Does he? No, no! A thousand times. And then it is I who hath committed a crime? So I sit, and I wait, and I rot, and I sing. But I am a muse, I grow tired of this dull old thing. Now if only a fool, a foolish fool there be, then perhaps I can be free, and maybe, just maybe, cause a little anarchy.

Man in Forest: Hums a tune.

???: Oh, what a lucky day for me!


	7. Intermission

?????: _Sing a song for six pence, oh maiden fair!_

_Fire stars, ivory towers, yonder light breaks through._

_The person you love will love you too, tru ra lo ra lo._

_Listen to my song of love, and let my spell take hold. Oh gentle maiden, be bold, be bold!_

_Love potion, lovely mist. Chaos, lust, and a pleasant kiss._

_Once upon a time, your heart was light, but it became heavy, la dee do dee dee._

_He wasn’t that great to begin with, but love blinds the eyes._

_Listen to me, listen to me, let your heart finally be free._


	8. Act 3 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kneel before the King.

_In the Kingdom of the Fay_

Sunny: Behold the King! Behold the King! Careful, fleshy human things. The rules of Fay and man do not often mix; perhaps you’ve heard of some of ticks? The playwright, the ass, the actors, the storm, be good now, you have been warned.

 

Roland: My King! See now, the troops I have assembled. Your Roland will save the princess with the help of these fleshlings. What they lack in eyesight they make up for in size. The Bog Thing’s creatures will be terrified.

King: I do not trust these beings, but my daughters are missing; with human girls they frolicked. Hearts unlocked in talk of love and betrayal. I am not worried for Marianne, but my sweet Dawn is frail.

Sunny: The King does not see the mighty fires the burn within the morning sun.

Demetrius: He speaks of fair Hermia.

Lysander: Yes, Hermia, possibly Helena, too.

Demetrius: You can trust in me great King! Your daughters’ lives I will place above everything.

Lysander: My life is yours as well!

Roland: Away my troops! We start the search! And Roland’s reputation grows!

King: Yes, away! Ho! Be wary of the Bog King’s crows.

Sunny: The darkness of crows tis naught what I fear, but there is a foulness here. Love is in the air. Its sweetness coats thy blades. Dreamers are left unaware. The chaotic song of the Sugar Plum, we might have wished remained unsung.

Roland: On my warriors to the Kingdom of the Bogs!


End file.
